Vampire Apocalypse (Episode)
Vampire Apocalypse is the first episode of the TV show Resident Evil. Plot * Barry (Josh Radnor) wakes up and then he goes outside. Barry goes to the outfield and then he goes to his car. Barry drives to the warehouse. At the warehouse Barry focuses on it. Barry has a group of vampires and then Barry kills the vampires. Barry enters the warehouse. Barry meets a umbrella member named Annie (N'Bushe Wright) and a vampire eater named Gerry (Peter Jacobson) who needs attention. Barry tells them not to move. Barry has a group of vampires and then he kills them with a baseball bat. He takes them out to the truck. Annie and Gerry gets into the truck and then Barry leaves the warehouse. Barry meets a umbrella enforcer named Trey (Andrew Robinson) who wants to forgive about Barry and then Barry tells him that call is refused and then Trey says okay and then Barry leaves. Barry drives to a clubhouse and then he meets a umberella security guard named Michael Yale (Al Freeman Jr.) who is going onto Barry to kill him. Barry shoots and kills Michael Yale before Barry is killed. Barry drives to a service station and then he meets a group of Vampire members named Rob Giovanni (Tom Towles) who gives Barry information and then Barry shoots and kills Rob Giovanni. Barry leaves the area and then 2 Vampire criminals named Nyqvist (William Dennis Hunt) and Danny Two (Thomas Middleditch) shoot at Barry and then Barry shoots and kills Nyqvist and Danny Two. Barry finds out what may happen and then he is goes to a motel. At the motel Barry goes inside. Inside the motel Barry has a group of vampires and then he shoots and kills them. Barry goes inside the bathroom and then he goes in and then a vampire named Dennis (Rob Paulsen) goes onto Barry and then Barry shoots and kills Dennis and then more vampires come and then Barry kills them with a chainsaw and then he jumps out of the motel. More vampires approach And then Barry kills them with a cutter. Barry leaves the motel area. Barry goes by Hill to get to his house. A vampire named Lucky (Killer Mike) and then Barry shoots and kills Lucky and then gets to his house. At Barry's house Barry talks with Annie that Gerry is coming and then Gerry gets inside and then Gerry shoots at Barry and then Barry gets down low with Gerry. Barry and Annie walks out of the house with Gerry and then Gerry crosses the road. Barry and Annie goes down to the church. At the church Barry and Annie meets a umberella Assassin named Sergei Seth (Stanley Adams) that needs get a fringe idea and then he tells them what to do with yourself. They say yeah And then they assist together. Barry says gotta go. Barry goes to the ice cream shop to get ice cream. Barry buys ice cream from an ice cream employee named Sterling (Peter Leeds) who gets the trivia down. Barry says thank you and then Sterling says your welcome and then he walks to his car. Barry picks up Annie. Barry takes Annie to the restroom. Annie tells Barry see you later. Barry tells Annie okay. Barry looks around And then sees traffic go by. * Barry goes out to get coffee. Barry buys coffee from a coffee employee named Pierce (Luke Bracey) and then he drinks coffee. Barry goes outside and then he picks up a car. Barry goes to his house. Barry sleeps on the couch. Barry takes a bath. Barry gets out of the bathtub. Barry looks and then he goes outside. Barry tells Annie that she is up to working for the Umberella Corporation. Annie tells Barry yeah true. Barry tells Annie have a good day. Barry and Annie goes to the bar. * At the bar Barry talks with Annie and Gerry in order to know how things go the right way and then they talk together. Gerry and Annie tells Barry that the thing isn't is because it's too far away. Barry tells them that's right. Barry goes to the table and then he talks with Trey. Trey talks to Barry and then tells him that this isn't reasonable. Barry tells him right. Barry goes to the counter to tell Sergei on why it will happen. He tells Barry True. Barry goes to talk to Annie and Gerry by saying that this is good. He tells them gotta get heading out the door. He goes outside. In the alley Barry tells Gerry on what he may be doing now and then Annie goes outside and then says it's so late out in the days. Barry and Gerry tells her your right. Barry gives them a card. Barry Goes to his car. Barry gives them iPods. Barry hands the iPod to Annie and then Annie says to Barry see ya then. Deaths * Vampires - Killed for trying to kill Barry. * Rob Giovanni - Killed for linking to the umberella corporation. * Nyqvist - Killed for trying to kill Barry. * Danny Two - Killed for being a vampire. * Dennis - Killed for breaking into a motel. * Lucky - Killed for stealing Barry. Category:Episodes